


Limiti

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ogni cosa ha un suo limite. Perfino la pazienza di Makoto Tachibana. (post 1x07)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limiti

Ogni cosa ha un suo limite. Perfino la pazienza di Makoto Tachibana.  
Non sapeva neppure esistesse, quel limite. Ora, peró, ne vede chiara la forma ed i contorni.  
Proprio adesso, dopo che Rin ha riso loro in faccia per aver chiesto spiegazioni sul comportamento di Haru.

"E lo chiedete a me? Come se lo conoscessi?" Ha avuto la faccia tosta di rispondere.

"Ti abbiamo visto!" È stato Rei a ribattere, indignato. "Gli hai detto qualcosa per mandarlo in quello stato..."

Nagisa l'ha interrotto, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, per evitare che tutto lo spogliatoio venga a sapere delle condizioni del loro amico.

"La cosa non mi riguarda. Non è un mio problema." Ha alzato le spalle, oltrepassandoli.  
Come come come?

Haruka potrebbe lasciare nuovamente il nuoto... e questo, QUESTO se ne lava le mani?

No. Ora basta. Ne è restato fuori troppo a lungo. Rin è un amico, ed è evidente che c'ha dei - seri - problemi ma ciò non lo autorizza a fare come gli pare e piace.  
Non gli dá il permesso di calpestare le persone e poi far finta di niente.  
Si prendesse almeno le sue responsabilità, ma no. Nemmeno quello. 

Makoto ne ha davvero abbastanza. Anche la sua pazienza ha un limite. E quel limite è dettato da ciò che ferisce Haru.  
Perció, sotto lo sguardo esterrefatto di tutti, raggiunge Rin camminando a grandi falcate. Lo prende per un polso e lo sbatte al muro.  
"La cosa ti riguarda. Ti riguarda eccome. Ma forse sei troppo piccolo per capirlo. Ne riparliamo quando cresci, okay?" E gli sorride, ma è un sorriso che gli fa raggelare il sangue e lo tiene immobile mentre Makoto si allontana.

Ci sarebbero stati bene pure un paio di ceffoni.  
La prossima volta, magari.


End file.
